


Eyes

by DW1979



Category: Free!
Genre: Black Eyed Children, Creepy, Halloween, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DW1979/pseuds/DW1979
Summary: Halloween night and Makoto is spending the night doing work until a knock at his door interrupts him. Who could it be at the door? 
“Please let us in”
 
Whatever you do, Do Not Let Them In.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! Halloween is not over yet!  
> It's my first story and I really wanted to write something spooky and based on something I've been interested in.

Sitting at his desk, Makoto was working on classwork which was due the next day. Sure it was Halloween night and he would have spent the night with Haru, Nagisa, Rei, and Rin doing something for Halloween but it was a school night and his English professor left the class an assignment which was due tomorrow morning. At least he got to see his friends and watch scary movies, much to his dismay (thanks to Nagisa who claimed “It’s halloween, Mako-chan! Get in the spirit! It’s the perfect time to watch scary movies!) earlier that day. He was waiting for Haru who he happened to share an apartment with since starting their second year of university and since they began dating. Haru had gone out for a night swim at the university pool since swimmers of the team were allowed after hours. Makoto had protested for him not to go since it was really late in the night but that’s never been an issue before. Truthfully, he was just scared and didn’t want to be alone in the apartment.

 

He was interrupted from his work when he heard a knock on the door. That was strange, it was passed 11 o’clock and he didn’t know of anyone coming around. He thought for a moment that it was probably Haru but he had a key. 

 

“Maybe he forgot his key..” he said to himself as he got up to check who was knocking. There was another knock and a few more after that. He stopped halfway to the door as the knocking became persistent. He was truly terrified at that point. 

 

“Please let us in” he heard from the other side of the door. It sounded like a child. 

 

What could a child be doing out this late? Makoto walked to the door and slowly opened it. Outside his door he found three children with their heads down. Two boys and one girl. They didn’t look any older than 13. 

 

The boy who looked the oldest, maybe 13? He couldn’t be too sure. He spoke first “Can we come in? We’re lost.”

 

“Where are your parents? You shouldn’t be out this late. It’s dangerous” Makoto asked. He looked around for any sign that they might not be alone. 

 

“Can we use your phone? We’re lost”

 

“Pleaser mister. Let us in” the little girl spoke softly. Makoto looked at them and found it odd how he couldn’t even see their faces. ‘But they’re just kids and they’re lost. I should invite them in while I try contacting their parents”

 

“Let us in!” 

 

Makoto turned back to the children, terrified. That voice didn’t sound like a child, not anymore. Something didn’t seem right about these kids anymore. Slowly the children rose their heads and he found himself looking into nothingness. Their eyes were pitch black. There was no sign of life in them. The sclera, iris, and pupil were black, no color to differentiate their eyes. Their skin was pale, they looked dead. He was truly terrified now. He was frozen in place, just staring at them.

 

“Uuh.. please..” his voice cracked.

 

“Let. Us. In”

 

“We need to use your phone”

 

Makoto felt as if they had some kind of control over him. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t even speak! After a few tries, he was finally able to turn away and quickly closed the door. He leaned against the back of the door, as if trying to shield himself away from those...those evil kids. All of a sudden the pounding started again. Makoto jumped away from the door and stared at it, waiting to see if they would try to get in. 

 

“Let us in! Let us in!”

 

“We can’t go in if you don’t invite us in!”

 

Makoto felt something, a pull of some sort, as if they were trying to make him open the door. The pounding against the door continued and so did the demands of the children. He pushed himself against the door and trying to drown out their voices. He was terrified, he’s never been so scared in his life. 

 

“Go away! Please!” he cried. He couldn’t take it, those black eyes, the pale skin. He was so scared. The pounding and voices wouldn’t stop.

 

He didn’t know how long he was sitting against the door crying. All of a sudden he didn’t hear the kids anymore. When had they stopped? Where did they go? He didn’t care. He was just glad they were gone, at least he hoped so. He got up from where he was sitting, wiping away the tears from his face. He quickly locked the door and slowly moved away, not taking his eyes off of it. He made his way over to the couch and sat down still keeping his eyes on the door. Where was Haru? He was wishing for him to get home soon. He didn’t want to be home alone anymore. 

 

He didn’t know how much time passed when he heard the door being unlocked. He quickly shot up, preparing to run in case it was those creepy kids. The door slowly opened to reveal Haru. Haru looked at Makoto and saw the state he was in. Concern etching on his face, he quickly went over to him. 

 

“Makoto, what’s wrong?”

 

Makoto ran to him and wrapped his arms around him, staring to cry again. 

 

“Haruu! Where were you?” he cried..

 

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Haru was beginning to worry now. What happened? Why is Makoto crying?

 

“I don’t know what they were! But there was something terribly wrong about them! They were evil!”

 

“Makoto. What are you talking about?” Haru slowly pulled away from the hug and looked at Makoto.

 

“Haru… they had black eyes. They were completely black, nothingness. They were so pale too. They weren’t human Haru” Makoto wasn’t making in sense. What was going on?

 

“Makoto…”

 

“They were evil. They kept pounding at the door and demanding I let them in!” Makoto began crying again. 

 

“Makoto I think you were dreaming. We really shouldn’t have watched that movie.”

 

“You don’t believe me! I know what I saw. Those things were real!”

 

“Makoto there wasn’t any kids out there.”

 

“They must have left long before you got here!”

 

Haru didn’t know what to say. Makoto looked distraught. Whatever he thinks he saw was really freaking him out. He needs to tell Nagisa that there won’t be anymore scary movie watching, not when it was freaking Makoto out this much.

 

“Makoto, I don’t know what you saw but there’s nothing here. Not anymore. Let me make you some tea and then we can go to bed” Haru began making is way to the kitchen, Makoto following his lead. He could still hear Makoto’s quiet sobs, he was still deeply upset. 

 

“Here, sit. I’ll serve you the tea in a bit”

 

“Ok. Thank you Haru-chan” Makoto quietly sat down. None of them made a sound. 

 

“Makoto. Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah. A little..I think”

 

“Good. You were very upset”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Haru looked over at Makoto, making sure he was ok. Makoto gave him a small smile which he returned. Their silence was broken by the knocking on the door. Makoto’s eye grew wide and fear etched onto his face. 

 

Haru began walking to the door but was stopped by Makoto. 

 

“Haru...Don’t open the door!”

 

“I’m just going to tell them to leave. Don’t worry” Haru assured him as he made his way to the door. The knocking continued, more rapidly again.

 

And then a boy’s voice sounded “Can you let us in? We’re lost”.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hoped you liked it!  
> It's my first ever story. I'm not much of a writer (and not a good one at that) but I've been wanting to put something out. I really hope you enjoyed the story. And if you want to want to know more about the black eyed children, you should look it up and check it out. It's actually pretty interesting! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
